The Awesome Show
by T-Daddy Swsaggy
Summary: Mordici and Rigby are two friends that work at a park. Mordici has had a crush on this girl named Margret since high school. But when Margret asked Mordici on a date, he notices his breath stinks. What will Mordici do?


Spears 5

Tucker Spears

Mr. Denton

CP English

12 September 2012

The Awesome Show

It was just like any other day in the park. Mordici and Rigby were riding around in their golf cart doing crazy stunts. "Ramp that hill!" Rigby yelled at Mordici. Mordici was always the driver because Rigby is too short to see over the steering wheel.

"I gotcha bro!" Mordici said back to Rigby.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both yelled while they were in midair. After they landed the jump, Mordici looked over to Rigby and said, "Woah man, that was gnarly."

"Yeah I know man let's get back to the house." Rigby replied. Mordici is a tall blue jay with a long beak. He stands about six foot two. Rigby is a very short raccoon who stands about two foot five. Mordici and Rigby have been best friends since they have been out of high school. Now they work together on a park and they clean up around there. They work for a tall gumball machine named Benson. He is a very strict boss and always yells at Mordici and Rigby when they are slacking off. Back at the house Mordici and Rigby are sitting on the couch relaxing and playing video games when the phone rings. "Hey get that bro" Rigby tells Mordici.

"Hello"? Said Mordici as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Mordici! It's Margret," Margret is a tall beautiful cardinal and has been the love of Mordici's life since high school.

"Oh, ha-ha um hey Margret," Mordici replied back nervously.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Margret asked.

"No, why?" Mordici replied.

"Me, you, and Rigby should go see a movie tonight." Margret said. Mordici froze. The love of his life asking him on a date? Really?

"Uh sure," Mordici replied.

"Great! I'll pick you guys up at around eight". Margret said.

"Hey, eight is great," Mordici said, trying to be funny. "Yeah…. Alright see ya."

"Oh no, I ruined it!" Mordici yelled. "That was the worst joke I have ever said in my life!"

"Chill out Mordici, it wasn't that bad." Rigby said to Mordici. "So, you gonna make your move tonight and kiss Margret?" Rigby asked.

"Dude I don't know. I hope so though." Mordici replied.

"Sweet I'm so going to help you with this bro!" Rigby said with excitement. Mordici thought for a minute and thought we knew Rigby was his best friend, but almost when everything is supposed to go good for Mordici, Rigby ruins' it.

"Yeah, about that Rigby." Mordici said.

"What's up bro?" Rigby replied.

"I think I'm gonna go solo on this one bro." Mordici said.

"Why would you do that Mordici?" Rigby said in a very sad way.

"Because Rigby, whenever I want something to go right, you end up messing it up!" Mordici replied back in a loud voice.

"Alright man whatever, it's your loss." Rigby said in a sad voice.

"Sorry man I just want everything to go right with me and Margret." Mordici said. Rigby didn't even reply. He just walked out of the room and went back to work. Later that night at around 7:45, Mordici started to get ready for the big date.

"Dang, I'm lookin good!" Mordici said with confidence. "And I'm gonna make my move!" But as Mordici was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for Margret to show up, Benson came downstairs.

"Hey Mordici, why are you so dressed up?" Benson asked.

"I gotta date!" Mordici replied.

"Alright well just make sure that you brush your teeth or something." Benson said.

"What do you mean?" Mordici asked.

"Your breath stinks man." Benson replied walking out of the room.

"Wait what?! My breath can't stink. I'm going to make my move with Margret tonight." Mordici said. At that time he heard a honk of a car horn.

"Oh crap, it Margret!" Mordici said. Mordici knew he didn't have any time to brush his teeth so he just had to try and work something out.

During the whole movie Mordici wouldn't even look at Margret. After the movie, Margret said. "Come on Mordici let's go, I'm not very happy with you." Now Mordici knew he was in trouble. He ruined his whole night with Margret. When they got back to the house Margret asked Mordici if she could go get something to drink.

"Yeah sure, but I don't know where my wallet is so I'm going to look for it." Mordici said.

"Alright I'll be right back." Margret said. As Mordici was sitting in the car, he couldn't think about anything else other than him ruining his date with Margret and there is no way he can kiss her now because his breath stinks.

"Pssssttt, Mordici, Yo Mordici." Rigby whispered.

"Rigby? What are you doing here?" Mordici asked.

"Here is a breath mint. I heard about your bad breath problem." Rigby handed Mordici the breath mint and ran off. Wow Modici thought to himself, what a friend.

"Here comes Margret!" Mordici said to himself as he was putting the breath mint in.

"Thanks for the drink but I think I'm going to go now." Margret said.

"Yeah hey I'm really sorry about tonight, I feel like a jerk for ignoring you and stuff." Mordici said.

"Yeah? Whats up with that?" Margret asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mordici said as he leaned over and kissed Margret.

"I have been waiting for that kiss a long time." Margret said with a smile on her face. "Goodbye Mordici." Mordici got out of the car and started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Rigby thank you so much for helping me!" Mordici said running into the house.

"No problem bro!" Rigby replied. "Friends forever?"

"No man, Bros forever!" Mordici replied.


End file.
